


Under Her Skin

by Artemis_Egeria



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AUgust 2020, AUgust Day 29, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, F/M, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:40:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26251318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis_Egeria/pseuds/Artemis_Egeria
Summary: Wanda's decision to memorialize Pietro with a tattoo becomes a much bigger part of her life.
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Comments: 13
Kudos: 15
Collections: AE's Scarlet Vision AUgust 2020, AUgust 2020





	Under Her Skin

**Author's Note:**

> I started this a year ago, but it never got out of my drafts. I was highly amused when it fit in with one of the AUgust prompts.

A little bell jingled as Wanda opened the door to the shop. It was the most immaculate tattoo parlor she had ever seen. She had visited her fair share while she used to sit with Pietro when he received one of his numerous pieces. She had never seen one painted in a clean white color. No artwork adorned the wall, and there were no tools visible. There was a small reception desk and computer by front door, but it could be any other type of office. The door only read Victor Shade.

The man himself walked through a back door just as Wanda was beginning to fidget. “Hello. You must be Wanda.” He held out his hand to her, and she shook it. His hand was one of the few areas on his body that was free of tattoos. Natasha had told her about him, but she wasn’t quite sure whether she was exaggerating. Only his face was also free of tattoos. Ink crawled down past the forearms that his rolled-up shirt sleeves exposed and up to his collarbone that the few open buttons of his shirt revealed.

“Yeah, thanks for doing this.”

“Of course. Any friend of Natasha is a friend of mine.” He smiled at her slightly and ushered her to a table that was lined with binders. He sat across from her and pulled out one labeled Celestial Bodies. “You wanted a blue lightning bolt, correct?” She nodded, feeling overcome at the prospect of finally memorializing Pietro’s death this way, making the loss final. He flipped to the page he wanted, pushing it toward her. “Look through these until you find what you are looking for. If nothing in there suits you, I can draw something for you.” She nodded again, thankful that he did not prompt her for more. He only returned a few minutes later to ask, “Would you like something to drink?” Upon her headshake, he left her alone again.

When all the images started to blur together, she glanced up surreptitiously at Victor. He was typing something, completely focused on the task at hand. Wanda had broached the subject of getting a tattoo to honor Pietro because he had loved them so much, and Natasha mentioned that she had a friend who had done a few wonderful pieces for her and only worked by word of mouth. It had taken Wanda a few months to contact him after Natasha had given her his information, but she was finally ready.

After turning yet another page, she found the perfect image that represented her brother’s fabulous speed. She cleared her throat. Victor looked up at her and said, “I will be with you in just one moment.” After a few more keystrokes, he clicked out of his program and approached her. He leaned over her shoulder as she showed him what she wanted. “That will be simple. Come with me, and we can begin.”

Victor ushered her into the back room he had emerged from earlier. It was just as orderly as the rest of the shop, with the needles and other supplies laid out neatly. “Do you still want the piece on the back of your right shoulder?”

“Yes.”

He pointed to a hook by the door. “You can take off your sweater and lie down here when you’re ready.” Wanda hung it up and settled herself on the table. She closed her eyes, fearing that she would chicken out if she looked too closely at the needle.

“Breathe, Wanda. I am only going to rub some alcohol over the area first. It will be cold.”

“That obvious that I’m about to run away, huh?”

Vision did not answer her question directly. “I have seen quite a few clients who have never had a tattoo before. It is not too late to change your mind if you would like to think about this further.”

“No,” she said decisively. “I want to do this. Go ahead.”

“Alright.” He proceeded to rub the liquid over her shoulder. She tried not to flinch at the mere coldness. He fanned the area to ensure it was dry. He then moved farther away, presumably to get the needle and ink ready. Wanda kept her head turned away. When his chair rolled toward her again, he placed a hand on her shoulder. “Last opportunity.”

“I’m still sure.”

“This will only take a few minutes.” He pressed the needle against her skin. There was a slight sting, but it was not as bad as Wanda had anticipated.

In what seemed like no time at all, he had placed a bandage over the area and said she could sit up. “Thank you.”

“My pleasure. I hope the process was not too painful.”

“No, it was fine.”

He gave her some instructions on how to care for her new tattoo and told her to call him if she had any questions.

***

A few weeks later, Wanda’s tattoo had healed completely. She found herself wanting another one. She thought of the perfect red rose she had seen on Vision’s arm. When she called him, he said that it was not unusual for new tattoo havers to suddenly want many more new tattoos. Nevertheless, he offered to do one for her. They made the appointment and ended the call.

She was much more comfortable the next time she entered Vision’s shop. He greeted her and told her that he had already prepared everything because he had a clearer idea of what she wanted this time. Wanda followed him into the back room and removed her shoes.

“The top of your foot is one of the most painful areas to have tattooed. Are you still certain that is where you want it?”

“Yes.”

He was not lying. It burned much worse this time, but Wanda gritted her teeth through it. She was glad she wore sandals that wouldn’t rub her foot too much.

***

The next week Wanda was downtown. Soon she found her feet subconsciously carrying her to Vision’s shop. She rang the doorbell, unsurprised when it took some time for an answer. Vision finally opened the door. “Oh, hello.”

“Hi, sorry to stop by unannounced, but I was downtown, and I found my way here.” Wanda shrugged. She felt incredibly lame until Vision smiled at her.

“I am just finishing up with another client, but I am free after that. Feel free to browse the designs.” He stepped aside, ushering her inside.

A few minutes later, a man with spiky, short brown hair came out. “Thanks for this, man.”

“Of course, Clint. Anytime.” The man called Clint waved at her on his way out. She raised her hand as well.

Vision turned to her. “What would you like this time?” Wanda felt a blush burn through her. She hadn’t even thought about getting another tattoo. Part of her just wanted to see Vision, and highjacked the rest of her brain to get her there. But she couldn’t admit that to a virtual stranger.

So she said the first thing that came to her mind, “I want something on my opposite shoulder.”

“That can be arranged. What sort of design?”

“Could I look at my options?” She needed to stall before she got more permanent ink injected into her skin.

“Of course. Take your time.” Vision returned to his computer, and Wanda took the opportunity to surreptitiously watch him.

Wanda browsed through all the geometric designs, flowers, and stars before pulling out the calligraphy binder. She chose a stylized curlicue font to put the letter M on her other shoulder. Vision went through the same warnings he always did, but she was getting used to the process now.

After he finished, they sat together and talked for a while. Wanda found herself changing the subject over and over again to stay longer. Vision seemed equally eager to carry on their conversation, showing no sign of getting her to leave. It was sundown before she dragged herself away.

***

After her fifth tattoo in three months, Wanda’s bank account was suffering, but she was still looking for excuses to see Vision again. They had begun to talk more before, during and after her appointments. She looked forward to those chats that turned ever more personal and hoped she wasn’t imagining the way Vision lingered over his work.

She felt vindicated when Vision called her. “Hello, Wanda.”

“Hey.”

“I have some friends coming over to my apartment this Friday, and I was wondering if you would like to join us.” She had told him how she had met most of her friends through Pietro, and they had drifted away after his death. She didn’t want to be a charity case, but she appreciated the invitation.

“That sounds fun. Can I bring anything?”

“Don’t feel obligated to go out of your way, but you could bring a snack.” She agreed and he gave her the time and his address.

Wanda grew more and more nervous as the day approached, but when the time came to go to the party, she put on her best bright smile. She had to admit she was relieved to run into Natasha on her way in. “I’m glad you came. I knew you’d fit in with us.”

Wanda felt her smile falter. “Did you convince Vision to invite me?”

Nat grinned, wrapping a comforting arm around her shoulders. “Nah. He suggested inviting you, but he was hemming and hawing about it being too forward because he only knew you as a client. I reminded him that he met all of us as clients, and we only became friends later.”

Reassured, Wanda was able to face the rest of the party. Vision’s genuinely delighted smile was the first thing that met her when she knocked. He happily introduced her to everyone else. She recognized Clint from the other day at the tattoo parlor.

It was surprisingly easy to laugh with Vision and his friends, even though she had just met most of them. She felt like she did belong already. The night passed quickly with many promises that Wanda would be included from now on.

***

A few months later, Wanda came in for her sixth tattoo. She took out the key Vision had given her and opened the door, turning on all the lights. She prepared the tattoo supplies as he had shown her and put on a little soft music.

Vision arrived a while later, greeting her with a kiss on the cheek. This new turn in their relationship was still exciting. It was like being a teenager again, the good bits without the bad. She returned the gesture with a giddy laugh.

He led her to back room, and she sat down in the chair with her wrist held out on the padded armrest. Sitting beside her, he prepared his supplies. He took a few more moments to press kisses to her hands before he started inking her newest tattoo on her right wrist.

This tattoo was one all of Vision’s friend group, the so-called Avengers, wore. They had all bonded over having lost people. They decided that the best way to honor those they lost was to live their best lives. They all wore this design, a capital A within a spiral, as a reminder of that promise.

When they were finished, Wanda and Vision put everything away and closed up the shop. They were going to spend the day together doing nothing in particular. Still, in her current state, she felt like they could watch paint dry together and it would be exhilarating.

Vision had gotten under her skin as thoroughly as his ink had, and she wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> Wanda’s last tattoo is inspired by the tattoo the original cast of Avengers got: https://ew.com/movies/2018/05/07/avengers-tattoos-robert-downey-jr/.


End file.
